Son of a Pharaoh
by BadBlackCatXV
Summary: At the age of six Yugi woke up in an alleyway, not knowing were he was, the only thing he new was that he was alone or so he though, he found, some of the other kids, Seto his cousin, Ryou, and Malik. Yami X Atem, Bakura X Marik, Seth X Joey, Yugi X Heba."Father"  *Being this continued for a while it is be fixed and remade the right now it is not working out at the moment
1. Chapter I Odd meetings, and look alikes

Chapter 1

_I woke up to something cold touching my heated skin. My vision was blurred. _

_I slowly got up onto my feet and looked at my surroundings, this place was dark, scary, cold and wet. _

_"Daddy! Papa! where are you!" I cried out. Tears begun to run down my face out of fear, but this white stuff on the ground was making it hard to move. I started to shake from the cold, my fingers felt tingly and numb._

_ I walked out of the area and towards the entrance. When I looked out, I saw People walking by, men, women wearing funny clothing._

_I yelped when a big metal monsters drove by they where really load, it made a horrible noise. I ran back towards the end of the alleyway were I woke up at. I started to feel very tired._

_ I found a damp box looking thing with some funny looking wrappings, it had weird writing on it. I shrugged and grabbed it before crawling into the box and wrapping the white thing around me. I curled up against the back of the box trying to keep quite and warm. I felt my eyes grow heavy. _

_"Daddy, Papa. I want to go home." I whispered with tears staining my slightly blue cheeks. Before I could fall asleep, I heard someone walking towards me, I Put my hand over my small mouth. _

_I saw and old wrinkly hand reach under the flap and picked it up. I froze when I saw plum colored eyes. Gray tri-colored hair and a mustache with a beard. He looked like Shimon.  
><em>

_"Kami." I heard the old man say, horror written on his face. "What are you doing here!" He exclaimed. _

_I gave him a frighted look. "I don't understand what you are saying mister." I tried to tell him fearfully thinking he was going to hurt me. He looked at me for a moment before giving me a soft look._

_"You speak Egyptian." It was more of a statement than a question, his language changed to my mother language, making it easier to understand him. I nodded slightly wondering what he was going to do. "C'mon than, let me take you to my home so you need warm up." He said gently trying to coax me out of the damp box._

_ I shook my head 'No'. "Mama and Daddy said I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, they sad they are bad people out of the place walls." I stated firmly, yet tiredly. _

_The old man gave me a strange look. "What do you mean palace walls?" I looked at him. "Daddy is Pharaoh, and Mama is his Queen, who had me." I said, after a few seconds then began to shake harshly from the cold._

_The man gave me a wide eyed look and his mouth was gaped, looking very funny. His face soothed after a minute or so. " I see, I'm not sure if your Daddy and your Mama would really like getting you sick." He said gently coaxing me out. I nodded and crawled out of the box and stood in front of him. He surprised me by picking me up and gently placing me in his warm coat against his chest._

_ I smiled and snuggled into him. I looked at him and smiled. "My name is Yugi Hikari Sennen. What's yours?" I asked clinging to his shirt. _

_"My name is Solomon Motou, but you can call me Grandpa." Solomon said gently, smiling down at me._

_After a while we made it to his home. He sat me down on his couch, and wrapped me up tightly in a fluffy and thick blanket and went up stairs. I shivered and rubbed my small arms, warming me up. He came down stairs with changes in light clothes and sat down in front of me; studying me for a moment. _

_"So what was your parents name?" Solomon asked lightly._

_I thought for a second and smiled softly. "Daddy's name is Atem Sennen, and Mama's Name was Yami Sennen." I explained. "I also have an older brother named Timaeus, he is four summers older than me." I said. "Daddy said I look a lot like Mama, I have her pale skin and Mama says I have Daddies smile" I took a breath. "Daddy has crimson eyes, while Mama has pale and amethyst eyes." I mused softly._

_ "The four of us have the same type of hair, but their bangs sticks up." I said, I stopped shivering and I looked up at Solomon, He had a thought full look on his face. "I'll be back in just a second._

_He came back down with a book in his hands and something triangular wrapped in white cloth. He opened the book and showed a picture of Daddy sitting at his throne with Mama sitting right next to him. "Daddy...Mama..." I whispered softly. Tears ran down my cheek and I held the book close to me. I missed them already. _

_Solomon looked at me, who wasn't even seven yet. _

_He grabbed the odd object off the table. "Yugi, I have something that must have belonged to your father." He explained._

_ I looked up at him as he pulled the cloth away from the object, to relieve Daddy's golden puzzle. I gently took it in my small hands. I held it tightly. "Daddy..." I whispered softly and looked at my soon to be family member.  
><em>

~0~ 10 years ~0~ Age 16 ~0~

_**Ring!**_

_**Ring!**_

_**Ring!**_

_**SLAM!  
><strong>_

I groaned and turn the slammed the damn alarm clock against the wall. I laid in bed for a moment before dragging myself out of my bed and look at the alarm clock which was on the ground broken, 5:00 AM.

I got up off my bed completely wearing nothing but my boxers, and trudged towards my dresser and pull out my school uniform before heading towards my desk and grabbing my black choker and my the golden sennen puzzle.

I made my away towards the bathroom, which was right across the hall from my room.

It was far from my view after just waking up, thank god it was friday. I got into the shower after I turned it on, and wash my hair with Lavender scented shampoo and conditioner. I washed my body with some coconut body wash.

I got out and dried myself off, before changed into my clothes. I put on the choker and than the puzzle.

I stared at my reflection and sighed. I had narrowed amethyst eyes. I had soft yet sharp elfin features, I'm 5'7''. I turned away and walked out, going towards the kitchen.

I went down stares and into the kitchen and made some toast and hot chocolate. Once I was finished I went my marry way towards my prison for the next two weeks before school is out for the summer.

Once I was on way towards school a few other Adults passed by me running from something or one.

One of them knocked me over. I fell hard on my face, the puzzle smashed against the ground shattering into pieces.

I stared blankly at the puzzle, my heart stopped beating fore a moment. Pieces laid all over the ground in front of me.

I saw a shadow loom over me, and the pieces. "I'm so sorry." I heard the voice say, I didn't bother to say anything. I started to pick up the small golden puzzle pieces and placing them in the small golden box that had the eye of Horus with some Ancient Egyptian writing.

The person who owned the shadow and the voice started to help me, I noticed he had tanned hands. "I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He said.

"It is fine, next time just watch were you are going you could get yourself hurt or someone else." I said in a calm and even tone.

When all the piece were in the box. I put the golden box in my bag and stood up. I fixed my shirt and dusted off my pants. God I hated being dirt.

I picked my bag off the ground and looked up at the stranger. My eyes widen, he looked like my father, but it couldn't be...he was dead along with everyone else. I though sadly.

He had tanned skin, crimson eyes, tri-colored hair. I took a look at my watch, school was going to start in 30 minutes.

I took off running towards my school. I saw the entrance, Seto, Joey, Heba, Honda, Duke, Ryou, Malik, and some other students I didn't know.

I walk up to them. "Hey guys sorry I'm late, I ran into someone, and the puzzle fell apart." I said in between gasps of breaths. "It's okay, Yugi, hey meet the new students, Marik and Bakura, they are from Egypt." Ryou explained, his chocolate brown eyes looking bored and unamused.

I looked up at the two 'teenagers boys'

"Okay I may be a bit dense at time but I know they are no 'teenagers'." I thought. "Hello it nice to meet you both, I am Yugi Hikari Sennen." I introduced my self giving them a smile.

* * *

><p>I saw something flash in there eyes, But I couldn't identify it. The one with white gray hair smirked<p>

The sandy blond, had a look of insanity in them, but other wise looked pretty sane.

"It is nice to meet you as well, I am Bakura, and this is my lover Marik." He introduced.

I nodded in acknowledgment.

I turned and looked at Heba with a smile in greeting. Heba looked back at me with a gentle loving look. I looked at my cousin Seto. "Good morning, Heba, Seto, Malik, Ryou." I was greeted with 'Good mornings.'

"We should head to class, I don't want to listen to the teacher bitch." Malik spat.

"But you love to make the teachers bitch Malik." I said with a smirk. I walked over to Heba and wrapping my arm around her waist possessively. We all walked to Mrs. Shina, World Studies Class.

Seto, Marik, Ryou, Malik, and, Bakura walked in to classroom and waited for the teacher.

Before Heba could walk though, I pushed her up against the wall, and kissed her on the lips gently attacking her neck as well, forming a hickey. On her neck, making her moan out load.

"Mine." I whispered husky in her ears.

Heba nuzzled my neck and nipped at it. "You are mine as well." Heba whispered leaving love bites along my neck.

I pulled away from her, who whimpered from my lost of my heat.

"We will finish this later, for now lets get to class." I whispered against her lips kissing her once more. Heba nodded kissing me back.

We both walked into class room, Ms. Shina has yet to enter.

I made sure to show my love bites, to show that I am already owned by my beautiful goddess Heba. Heba showed off her hickey as she walked to her seat, making the women in the room fume with jealous.

We sat next to one another at the back of the room in the right hand corner. In this room, well all the classrooms all the desk were connected, me and Heba sat next to one another in each class we had together.

Seto sat behind me with Joey beside him, Ryou on the left side of me with Malik, Heba on my right.

Bakura, and Marik were by the teachers desk, with an annoyed look on their faces.

I chuckled earning a glared from Bakura. Making smirk even wider.

The teacher walked in, She had blond hair, emerald green eyes, about 5'11'', wearing a long white business pants with a black shirt and white button coat.

"Well hello, you must be the new students, Bakura Mao, and Marik Ishmael, it is a pleasure to have you in my class." She said in a soft voice. Bakura and Marik nodded. "You can sit where ever you want, just make sure it is with the right people." She explained looking at me. I chuckled and waved at her. Making her roll her eyes and turn towards her desk.

They nodded and sat right next to Malik and Seto. They were the closet seats to the back.

Ms. Shina began the lesson on Ancient Egypt. A smirk on her face as she pointed at me.

"Yugi, in the 18 century, what happened to The pharaohs son?" she asked in a smug tone, most likely thinking I was going to get it wrong.

I smirked at her and stood up. "It was said that he had disappeared at the age of six, never to be seen again, they also say that both of the child's parents were both males; but it was later found out that his queen was really female, when they found her bones in 1867." I explained with no emotion in my voice.

The teacher's smug look faltered slightly. "Correct, Mr. Sennen, but tell me, what do you think happened to him and where he was scent to and why?"

I sighed, and thought for a moment. "I think the young prince was sent... to a different time, his parents knowing he would be safe from whoever was after him, due to the magic that had back in that time, He was most likely scent somewhere that no one had ever heard of at that time, someplace far like here in Japan." I explained my theory, knowing it was correct.

The teacher nodded, looking at me with calculating eyes. "If he was here now, would he have a grudge against his family?"

I frowned at her why was she asking these question. "He would understand why they scent him, but he wouldn't hate them...yes he might be feeling a little hurt, that they are dead, but other than that no." He said, in truth, he was hurting inside, he hated his parents. "But than again this is what I think." I explained in a bland tone, this was so boring. I wonder what grandpa is doing right know...looking and flirting with young women...ew...

Ms. Shina nodded. "You can sit down know Mr. Sennen." She said with a wave of her hand. I did and laid my head on Heba's shoulder. Heba started to run a hand through my hair. It was relaxing.

~An hour later~

The bell rang for second period.

Geometry. I picked up my bag and waited for the others, mostly for Heba. Once she came through the door I wrapped my arm around her waist and walked down the hall.

Seto went to English with his puppy Joey, Malik and Marik went to P.E., Ryou and Bakura went to Science. Yay for twin bonding!

Heba and I made it to class and sat in the very back, in the left hand corner.

The teacher came, and snarled at the not so popular kids, and smiled at the popular.

I hated, Ms. Allen; she's stupid bitch who hate's anyone who wasn't 'pretty' or 'popular' or a 'slutty cheerleader'. She was a snob.

I looked over at Heba who was taking notes, she didn't really need to, she already finished this clas months in advance, just like I did. She was my tutor at first sense I was doing horribly in this class.

I didn't need to because I really didn't need to come to school, I already new everything. That was the main reason I didn't do my work. I just come, so they now I'm here or something like that, its the same thing with the rest of us.

I know Heba only took note, because she had nothing better to do, and it pissed off Ms. Allen all the damn time.

I remember one time, she failed Heba for a project that was done correctly. Heba went to the office and showed him what had happened. The principle found nothing incorrect and went and talked to Ms. Allen, she was suspended for six whole months.

I had not realized that the class period had ended, until Heba tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up and smirked darkly.

I picked Heba up throwing her over my shoulder, and we went up on to the roof. "Yugi What the hell is the matter with you." exclaimed Heba and she pounded at my back with her small fist. I placed her on her feet, and she walked towards the other side trying to get away.

I chuckled and gave her sexy smirk. I walked over towards her swaying my hip seductively.

I pinned her to the wall, and kissed her on the lips.

I pushed her up against the wall, as Heba wrapped her legs around mine. I grounded are hips together harshly, making Heba and myself moan out in pleasure. I looked up at her in the eyes and panted. "Lets go home and finish this up." I grunted out. Heba nodded in agreement and placed her feet on the ground.

I grabbed Heba's hand and walked towards the office and signed us out.

Heba than pulled me towards her car, that she got for her sweet sixteen from her parents. It was a 1979 chevy impala, midnight black, with silver lining. Her dream car.v Mine was the vaults wagon bug, the one that looks like a cute little round beetle. I thought they were cute. I liked the yellow one it reminded me of Pikachu from Pokemon.

I got into the drivers seat and placed Heba in the passanger seat, heading to her apartment.

Once we made it. I got out, and notice a few adults.

One had shaggy blond hair, who was being held held by the hand by a brunette, who looked just like Seto, only with golden eyes. What surprised me more, was that there were two people, There was a pale on with amethyst eyes, long tri-colored hair, about five elven (5'11"), there was the tanned one...wait a minute he is the same man I ran into this morning, what the hell is he doing here?

I shrugged it off. "Maybe he lives near by..." I thought.

I got out of the car and went to Heba's door and opened it for her.

Heba smiled and got out and walked towards the front of the car, swaying her hips.

I felt my member harden luckily it was hard to see. I closed the door and walked over and grabbed her hand walking towards the apartment.

Before I could make it to the stairs, I was caught by the male tanned adult.

"Hey!" He called out. Now what...I thought bitterly.

I looked over at him with a bored expression on my face. I noted the others.

The others looked over at me. Surprise written on all over their faces, mostly the amethyst eyed one.

"Hello again." I said. "Crash into anybody yet?" I asked, with slight humor. I felt Heba grip my hand tighter.

Tanned one smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Nope, sorry about that, what broke anyways?" He asked.

I looked at him and. "A very old puzzle, by the way whats you name?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh, I'm Atem." He said.

I looked at Heba who let go of my hand and storm up the stair and into her apartment.

"Is she okay?" asked Atem with his head cocked to the side.

"Yes..." I said softly knowing what was wrong.

Atem nodded. "So what is your name?" He asked looking down at me.

I looked at him and the others and smiled in a friendly manner.

"Yugi Hikari Sennen." I introduced myself for the second time that day.


	2. Chapter III Leather and a Dark Past

Child's Name: Ryou Hiro 'Bakura' (no his real last name)

Age: 15

DOB: September 2, 1996

Mother: Unknown

Father: Unknown

Blood Type: AB

Birth Place: Unknown

Color Eyes: Chocolate brown

Hair Color: White

Hight: 5'9''

Wight: 114.4 lbs

Favorite Food: cream puffs

Favorite Drink: Iced Lemon Tea

Personalty: Virgo, soft hearted, shy, smart, slight tempered, compassionate, optimistic,somewhat mature, kind, and friendly

Hobbies: Playing Duel Monster, reading, play baseball, writing, video taping people, watch over the gang so that they don't get into trouble, hanging out with friends.

* * *

><p><em>`~Last time on Son of A Pharaoh~`<em>

_"Oh, I'm Atem." He said. I looked down to see Heba wake up in my arms. I set him down. "What the hell is going on?" Heba asked rubbing his eyes. "You fell asleep." I said. "Whatever." Heba said, walking up the stares sluggishly to the apartment and unlocked it and walk inside, slamming the door._

_"Is he okay?" asked Atem. "Yes..." I said softly. Atem nodded. "So what is your name?" I looked at him and the others._

_"Yugi."_

* * *

><p>~Yugi's pov~<p>

I looked over to see a very pissed off CEO, stalking towards me, a deep frown upon his face. I waved at him. "Hello Seto, can I help you with something?" I asked innocently,rocking on my heels. He stopped right in front of me. "You don't look to happy." I commented with a smirk on my lips. "Really what gave you that idea?" He asked with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Lets see, frown upon face, dark scary aura, your eyes are darker than normally, and you used sarcasm." I said gleefully. "Smart ass." Seto Growled. "I love you to Seto." I straighten up my postured. "Okay what is really the problem?" I asked calmly.

"Tea, was bitching, that her _Yugi-kins_ wasn't at school, and she was also bitching that you were hers, and that 'fucking' faggot Heba is just a way to make her jealous, Her words not mine." I cocked an eyebrow, then busted out laughing, falling to my knees. "T-t-th-tha-that m-ma-mak-makes n-n-n-no s-sen-sense a-a-at al-all." I said in between laughter. I calmed down and wiped away a few tears from my eye. I stood up. "Doesn't she get it, I'm gay, and I'm with Heba?" I asked. Seto shook his head "Nope, how many years has she ben after you?" He asked. started to count on my fingers. "Sense middle school, I lost count after...27 attempts." I said after shrugging. I heard the door slam and looked up to see Heba dressed in blue jeans and a just flipped his phone shut. He looked at me.

"Ryou said that we have the band practice today, so get dressed, or Malik well come and drag you kicking and screaming, oh and Malik said he will bring you naked if he has to." Heba stated. "I think Malik wants to see you naked." I felt my eye twitch. I herd Seto try not to laugh. "Well what gave you that idea Heba?" I asked with sarcasm. "The two days ago when he tried to molest you." Heba said a matter- of-fact tone. "How did he do that?" I looked up to see Atem. "By waving a watch in front of me, and chanting 'you crave Malik, you only think of Malik' and some other odd ball crap." I said. "You have some very odd friends." I nodded. "It seems like they attract to me like magnets, well I better go get changed." I head up the stairs, I walked by Heba and stopped. "We'll finish this later." I said teasingly. I was his face turn red. I walked into Heba's apartment. I head into the bed room. I got undressed, I grabbed a pair of black leather pants, a tight fitting muscle shirt. I grab a few sliver cuffs and put them on my wrist and I put a gold band around my neck. I looked in the mirror and touched the the band. "Father..." I whispered. I put a clip on earring on my upper right ear. I grabbed my black leather metal rock boots and tied them up. I grabbed the black leather jacket and and carried it out of the room. On my way towards the door, I grab my wallet.

I walked out of the apartment, and locked the door, I threw Heba my wallet. I looked at the adults. They were gaping. "I know I look sexy don't I." I teased. Seto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Yeah, can we go, I just want to get this over with.." "Yeah, so you can do lock yourself in your office." I said interrupting him. He glared at me. "Ass." I smiled. "I try." Heba gripped my upper arm. "C'mon Hikari, lets go." He said dragging me away. I almost lost my footing. ilooked back at the adults, "Are you guys coming, or are you just going to stand there?" I asked.

The pale on that looked like me smirked. "No where coming little one." I stopped dead in my tracks.

~Flash Back~

_"Daddy, wook what I founds." A five year old Yugi said holding a butterfly in his hand. _

_"I can see that." He chuckled. "What is it daddy?" Little Yugi asked._

_"It's is called a butterfly, little one." Daddy said._

_"Bootterfry?" Little Yugi asked trying to pronounce the odd name, "But it doesn't have bootter on it."  
><em>

_"Little one, your so silly."_

~End of Flash Back~

I felt Heba tug on my arm. I looked at Heba with a frown. "What?" I asked.

"Are you okay, you hand a odd look on your face."

I looked at Heba, and gave him a soft smile, which was really rare. "Yeah, I was just thinking, that's all." Heba gave me a sad look. "About them?" He asked. I nodded. But gave him a goofy smile. "Well we better get going." I said while walking off.

~Heba's Pov~

I tugged on Yugi's arm, he looked like he was in a another world. He looked looked at me with a frown. "What?" He asked.

I gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay, you had an odd look on your face." I said to him. He looked at me and gave me a soft smile, which was really rare. I felt like crying a bit, I could just see the pain and sorrow in his eyes, so much anger as well. "Yeah, I was just thinking, that's all." I knew he was thinking about his parents again. I gave him a sad knowing look. "About them?" I asked softly. He nodded slowly. He gave me a goofy smile, I know he is knew he was know in so much pain, just because he gave he that goofy smile. "Well we better get going. " Yugi said walking off.

I let out a sad sigh. "I wish you would just tell me whats hurting you so much." I thought. I looked at Seto who was staring at Yugi, his face was emotionless, but I knew under that mask he was concerned. "Do you think he will ever let us see his pain?" I asked him. Seto looked down at me, I saw sadness in his eyes. "Heba, I'm not sure, but maybe one day he will, but lets just hope, his own darkness wont control him once more." He said fliching a bit. "I never want to see that person again." He said. I nodded in agreement. "I don't want to see him either."

"What are you guys talking about?" I looked up to see Atem. "The old Yugi." I said. He cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean." I heard Seto sigh. "Yugi Hikari Sennen, was a cold hearted bastard, completely twisted, insane, he would kill anybody just because he was bored, or...never mind." He said.

I looked at Atem, and the other adults, they all looked pale. "Yami...was what we used to call him, because he was completely fucked up." Seto said. "But that all changed when Heba kept stalking him." He snickered. "I WAS NOT STALKING HIM." I yelled. " I was watching him from a far." I explained. I sighed. "Then hell broke lose and he became overly protective, obsessed, where ever i was, Yugi wasn't to far behind, all because I told him I wasn't afraid of him, that I would always be there for him, and that I wouldn't leave his side, no matter what he did to me," I stopped for a minute." Afterhe found out that I was being abuse by my parents and the people around me, he had done something I would never forget."

"What would that be?"

I looked up at the Yami. "He torched them, he made them feel my pain, and after a few months after that, he told me he had fallen for me, and I mean hard. And that was back the end of our Middle School years, and now our high school years, he has never looked at another person, he piratically shows off the hickeys and love bites, he wants everybody to know that he belongs to me heart and soul, just like I am to him."

"Yep, but I think he just likes to get in your pants." Seto teased. I raised and eyebrow. "and I'm no different pulse he is good in bed." I said nodding in a agreement. "Okay, so did not want to know how good my cousin was good in bed." Seto groaned. I looked back at the Adults who were laughing. I looked forward to see Yugi waiting for us up at the bus stop. A smirk playing on his lips, I walked up to him. I grabbed me, and pulled me into a earth shattering kiss. I took a step back dazed. "Wow, what was that about?" I asked. "I just wanted to remind you who you belong to." "A guy was checking me out huh?" I asked. "Yep, I wanted him to know you were mine, and mine only." I rolled my eyes. "Possessive Bastard." I said kissing him back. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

I laughed softly. "No, I wouldn't." He kissed me again. "Yugi, please don't have sex with Heba, at least not in public." Seto begged. "Aww, okay." Yugi pouted.

* * *

><p>AN: Yugi is Five and can hardly say words yet, so I tried my best...

I will be getting to Yami, Atem, Seth, and the others in the next chapter.

OH and the kids called Yugi 'Yami' cause of how dark and twisted he was.

Heba is a Hikari, Yugi is a Yami.

Yami is a yami, Atem is A hikari.

Bakura is a Yami, and Marik is a Hikari

Ryou is a Hikari,

Marik is a Hikari

And Seto is a Yami,

You will meet the others in the nexts chapter as well.


	3. Chapter IV Bus ride and Owned

Child's Name: Seto Kaiba

Age: 16

DOB: October 25th , 1994

Mother: Unknown

Father: Unknown

Blood Type: A

Birth Place: Egypt

Color Eyes:Brown

Hair Color: Blue

Height: 186 cm (approximately 6'1")

Weight : 65 kg (approximately 143.3 pounds)

Favorite Food: Beef Filet with Foie Gras

Favorite Drink: Coke or Dr. Pepper

Personalty: Determined, forceful, Emotional, intuitive, Powerful, passionate, exciting, magnetic, jealous, resentful, compulsive, obsessive,secretive, obstinate**_**  
><strong>_**

Hobbies: Playing duel monsters, guitar, running Kaiba corps, keeping an eye on Yugi, going to school, hanging out with friends, working on duel monster equipment, and relaxing at home or in his garden.

* * *

><p><em>`~Last time on Son of A Pharaoh~`<em>

_"I still think he likes to get in your pants." Seto teased. I raised and eyebrow. "and I'm no different pulse he is good in bed." I said nodding in a agreement. "Okay, so did not want to know how good my cousin was good in bed." Seto groaned. I looked back at the Adults who were laughing. I looked forward to see Yugi waiting for us up at the bus stop. A smirk playing on his lips, I walked up to him. He grabbed me, and pulled me into a earth shattering kiss. I took a step back dazed. "Wow, what was that about?" I asked. "I just wanted to remind you who you belong to." "A guy was checking me out huh?" I asked. "Yep, I wanted him to know you were mine, and mine only." I rolled my eyes. "Possessive Bastard." I said kissing him back. "You wouldn't have me any other way."_

_I laughed softly. "No, I wouldn't." He kissed me again. "Yugi, please don't have sex with Heba, at least not in public." Seto begged. "Aww, okay." Yugi pouted._

* * *

><p>`~Atem's Pov~`<p>

When I heard them say his full name, I felt my heart race. /Do really think it is him Yami?/ I looked back at Yami who had his eyes covered by his hair. \I am not sure love, but when I called him 'Little One" he seems to have froze up, but that could mean a lot of other things as well\ /I know but I want him back.../ I whispered through the mind link. He looked up at me and nodded in understanding. He looked more pale than usually. We all did. I grabbed Yami's hand as we walked towards Yugi who was waiting at the bus stop. I wonder why we didn't take the car, maybe saving gas or something.

I watched as you pulled Heba into an earth shattering kiss. Those two kind of remind me of mine and Yami teen years. / They remind us of our teen years of when we first got together huh?/ I felt Yami mentally smile. \ That they do.\

"Yugi, please don't have sex with Heba, at least not in public." I heard Seto beg. I heard Seth try to striffle a laugh, when Yugi started to pout. "Aww, okay."

"So who is Malik and Ryou?" Jono asked, He had shaggy blond hair, honey brown eyes. Heba looked at Jono at smiled a bit. "Friends of ours, Ryou he is the shy one of the group, Malik is the prankster and he likes to or tries to molest Yugi a lot, mostly on Mondays through Thursdays, and sometimes weekends, if he isn't busy." Heba explained. "Why would Malik want to molest Yugi?" Yami asked. "Well, Malik thinks Yugi is a walking sex-god, and wants a piece of Yugi, just like every other person we now, but he knows that Yugi wont do anything, and he wont do anything to Yugi. It is mostly a game for Malik, because Yugi use to blush beat red all the time." He answered. "Wow...that explains a lot...doesn't it." I nodded in agreement to Seth statement. I looked at Yugi who was staring at me and Yami, or at least I think he was. "Where did you guys come from?" Yugi asked. "Um...we come from Egypt, Seth is Yami's cousin ans Jono here is his husband." I said. I saw the corner of Yugi's mouth turn up ward a bit. "So how long have you been here, in Japan?" He asked. "A year, but we are still trying to get a custom here, If you are wondering why we are so fluent in Japaneses, we had study it for a long time on it." I explained. Yugi nodded.

Heba looks at Yugi than looks at me. "Are you guys related?" Heba asked me and Yami. Yami walked up to Heba. "Not that I know of." "and besides both of my parents are gone."Yugi said wrapping his arms around Heba's waist. "True, hey here comes the bus." Heba said. "Great here comes the headache..." Seto muttered. "Aww...you know you miss Malik, after all you are his best friend." Yugi said cheekily. "Not even close..."Seto said. We got on the bus and sat down at the end, after about 30 or 20 minutes of riding the bus, Yugi, Heba and Seto stood up and motioned us to do the same. We got off at Kaiba Crops.

"Welcome to Kaiba Crops, home of the gaming technology of the future." Heba said mock bowing in welcome. "Seto you run this, all of it?" Seth asked surprised. The Burnett nodded. "Yep and Yugi is the Ginni pig." He smirk. "Yep, but some of them can be highly painful, like the latest one..."Yugi said trailing off. "That wasn't suppose to happen." Seto said in defense. "I was in the hospital for a month..." Yugi turned around and look at us seriously. "Never and I mean never, ever get into the Castle Pod 2.O, Trust me on that one." He said turning slightly more pale.

"Why shouldn't I?" Yami asked walking up to him. Yugi looked up at the 6'4'' male. "Because, you will be _'owned'_." He said with air quotation on 'owned'. "Oh...OH!" Yami said surprised. "Yeah...but other than that being a game tester isn't that bad." Yugi said.

"C'mon lets go, we have practice."Seto said dragging Yugi by the back of his shirt.

We walked inside and got into the elevator and went to the very top floor.

We walked down the hall and passed about 10 to 20 door at the very least. Until we got to two large see threw double doors.

"Got let me get out im Id and we can start practice." Seto said. Yugi walked up to the pad opened it and typed in the code and opened the doors. "Done." "Smart ass." "Love you too Seto." Heba walked in side and walked up to four six other people. Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, and two others. "Joies, Mokuba, how are you." Heba asked hugging the one named Mokuba.


	4. Chapter V Our song Can you Hear Me?

Child's Name: Marik Ishtar

Age: 14

DOB: December 23, 1996

Mother: Unknown

Father: Unknown

Blood Type: B

Birth Place: Egypt

Color Eyes: Lavender

Hair Color: sandy blond mixed with a shade of light light brown.

Height: 180 cm

Weight : 55kg

Favorite Food: Koshary

Favorite Drink: lemonade/ Pineapple juice

Personalty:Capricorn; Practical, prudent, ambitious, disciplined, patient, careful, humorous, reserved**_, _**pessimistic, fatalistic, misery, and grudging **_****  
><strong>**_**

Hobbies: Playing duel monsters, bass, annoying people, molesting Yugi, causing mayhem, playing video games, writing, and dog watching

* * *

><p><em>`~Last time on Son of A Pharaoh~`<em>

_We walked inside and got into the elevator and went to the very top floor._

_We walked down the hall and passed about 10 to 20 door at the very least. Until we got to two large see threw double doors._

_"Got let me get out i'm Id and we can start practice." Seto said. Yugi walked up to the pad opened it and typed in the code and opened the doors. "Done." "Smart ass." "Love you too Seto." Heba walked in side and walked up to four six other people. Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, and two others. "Joies, Mokuba, how are you." Heba asked hugging the one named Mokuba._

* * *

><p>`~Yami's Pov~`<p>

We all walked into the recording room that Yugi and the others met at."Joise, Mokuba, how are you." Heba asked hugging the small child. "Hey Heba, hi Yugi, Nii-sama, and people I don't know." Mokuba said cheerily. Atem introduced us to the young blond girl and the ravened haired boy.

"Cool, you two look just like Yugi and Heba only as adults!" Joies said with a big smile, reminding me of a loyal puppy. "So we have been told." I said.

"YUGI-LOVE!"

**_THUNK_**

"I missed you." I turned around to see a young teen, he had, sandy blond hair, lavender eyes, tanned skin. His hands were traveling up Yugi's stomach and up towards his chest.

"MARIK GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Heba snapped and he pushed Marik off of Yugi and helped him up and hugged him around his waist. "Mine." Heba growled possessively. Yugi looked down at Heba and his eyes softed and he wrapped his arms around Heba. "Always yours."

"Okay, can we move on please." Seto said grabbing a case from the closet and tossing it at Yugi who caught it minutes before it hit the ground. "Damn it Kaiba, watch it." Yugi growled. Seto rolled his eyes and went into another room which Yugi and everyone else followed. I sighed this will be a long day.

~Normal Pov~

Once everyone entered the room, the adults sat down on the couch and or chairs. There was a small stage in the middle of the room, a mike drum set electric Piano, and a bass. Seto, yugi, Heba, and Marik got up on stage. Yugi had a Guitar in his hands and hooked up an amp to it.

Seto got on the bass, Heba on Piano, Marik on drums, and Yugi on lead guitar and lead singer. "Is this thing on?" Yugi asked as he tapped the mike.

**_Thump_**

**_Thump_**

**_Thump_**

"Okay I guess it is, This is the first time for us singing in front of a group of people**_."_**

"This song I wrote for my parents, this song is called Far away." Yugi said into the mike softly, making his voice sound like liquid silk.

(_"Yugi sings", 'chorus_')

_"This time, This place_  
><em>Misused, Mistakes<em>  
><em>Too long, Too late<em>  
><em>Who was I to make you wait<em>  
><em>Just one chance<em>  
><em>Just one breath<em>  
><em>Just in case there's just one left<em>  
><em>'Cause you know,<em>  
><em>you know, you know"<em>

_'That I love you_  
><em>I have loved you all along<em>  
><em>And I miss you<em>  
><em>Been far away for far too long<em>  
><em>I keep dreaming you'll be with me<em>  
><em>and you'll never go<em>  
><em>Stop breathing if<em>  
><em>I don't see you anymore<em>'

_"On my knees, I'll ask_  
><em>Last chance for one last dance<em>  
><em>'Cause with you, I'd withstand<em>  
><em>All of hell to hold your hand<em>  
><em>I'd give it all<em>  
><em>I'd give for us<em>  
><em>Give anything but I won't give up<em>  
><em>'Cause you know,<em>  
><em>you know, you know"<em>

_So far away_  
><em>Been far away for far too long<em>  
><em>So far away<em>  
><em>Been far away for far too long<em>  
><em>But you know, you know, you know<em>

_"I wanted_  
><em>I wanted you to stay<em>  
><em>'Cause I needed<em>  
><em>I need to hear you say<em>  
><em>That I love you<em>  
><em>I have loved you all along<em>  
><em>And I forgive you<em>  
><em>For being away for far too long<em>  
><em>So keep breathing<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<em>  
><em>Believe it<em>  
><em>Hold on to me and, never let me go<em>  
><em>Keep breathing<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<em>  
><em>Believe it<em>  
><em>Hold on to me and, never let me go<em>  
><em>Keep breathing<em>  
><em>Hold on to me and, never let me go<em>  
><em>Keep breathing<em>  
><em>Hold on to me and, never let me go..."<em>

Yugi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Damn that was good." He opened his eyes and looked at the adults, Joise, Mokuba, and Ryou.

~Yugi's Pov~

I looked at the group and saw that their were unshed tears in everyone eyes. I smiled softly. "We have one more song to sing," Yugi took a deep breath. "This song Me and Marik wrote together Called Porn Star Dancing." I turned towards the others. "Ready?" They nodded.

I turned around and stared to play.

(Yugi Sennen)

_"Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra_  
><em>Jessica won't play ball<em>  
><em>Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda<em>  
><em>Doesn't anybody live at all?<em>

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed_  
><em>Got her number from a bathroom stall<em>

_Brandy just got way too much baggage_  
><em>And tonight shit just gets old<em>

_But I got a girl who can put on a show_  
><em>The dollar decides how far you can go with her<em>

_She wraps those hands around that pole_  
><em>She licks those lips and off we go<em>  
><em>She takes it off nice and slow<em>  
><em>Cause that's porn star dancing<em>

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg _  
><em>She drops that dress around her legs<em>  
><em>And I'm sittin' right by the stage<em>  
><em>With this porn star dancing<em>

_Your body's lighting up the room_  
><em>Now want a naughty girl like you<em>  
><em>There's nothing hotter than...<em>"

(Seto Kaiba)

**:Stacy's gonna save her self for marriage**  
><strong>But that's just not my style<strong>

**She got pair that's nice to stare at**  
><strong>But I want girls gone wild<strong>

**But I know a place where there's always a show**  
><strong>The dollar decides how far you can go with her<strong>

**She wraps those hands around my pole**  
><strong>She licks those lips and off we go<strong>  
><strong>She takes it off nice and slow <strong>  
><strong>Cause that's porn star dancing<strong>

**She don't play nice, she makes me beg**  
><strong>She drops that dress around her legs<strong>  
><strong>And I'm sittin' right by the stage<strong>  
><strong>with this porn star dancing<strong>

**Your body's lighting up the room**  
><strong>Now i want naughty girl like you<strong>  
><strong>Let's throw a party just for two<strong>  
><strong>you know those normal girls won't do:<strong>

(Heba Motou)

**_They won't do I needa girl that's kinda frisky_**  
><strong><em>Drinkin' with the fellas takin shots and getting tipsy<em>**  
><strong><em>Always wanna party cause she sexy as hell<em>**  
><strong><em>And if I ever get in trouble ballin' me outta jail<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause she a cold stunna <em>**  
><strong><em>Hotter than the summer<em>**  
><strong><em>When she steps up in the club every man and woman want her<em>**  
><strong><em>She make me wanna get a stripper pole up in my home<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause her porn star dancing has got me on this zone<em>**

(Yugi Sennen's)

_"She wraps those hands around that pole_  
><em>She licks those lips and off we go<em>  
><em>She takes it off nice and slow<em>  
><em>Cause that's porn star dancing<em>

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg her_  
><em>She drops that dress around her legs<em>  
><em>And I'm sittin' right by the stage<em>  
><em>With this porn star dancing"<em>


	5. Chapter VI Where are you?

Child's Name: Emily

Age: 14

DOB: 3/20/1997

Mother: Lynn (Foster mother)

Father: Chase (Foster father)

Blood Type: A

Birth Place: TN

Color Eyes: Amethyst

Hair Color: black with red tips

Height: 5'3

Weight: 98 pounds

Favorite Food: pasta and chili

Favorite Drink: Dr. Pepper

Personality: Somewhat anti-social, negative about certain subjects, likes to give advice when necessary, zealous, won't take any crap from other people, can get jealous or possessive for someones attention, doesn't like to be bested at something, loves to make people laugh

Hobbies: Writing, reading, daydreaming, playing sports for fun

* * *

><p><em>`~Last time on Son of A Pharaoh~`<em>

_"She wraps those hands around that pole_ _She licks those lips and off we go __She takes it off nice and slow_ _Cause that's porn star dancing She don't play nice, she makes me beg her_ _She drops that dress around her legs_ _And I'm sittin' right by the stage_ _With this porn star dancing"_

* * *

><p><strong>*Somewhere in Tennessee*<strong>

Rain poured down on the window's, thunder crashed in the night sky filling the shy with a eerie light for a moment. A young teenage girl, looked out the window of a small cafe longingly. She had blue gray eyes, and dark drown hair that was up in a pony tail, yet it still reached the middle of her back, with sun kissed skin. She wore, a pair of plain blue jean, an long black sleeve shirt that said ZooYork. Her name was Emily Rose Sennen. Daughter of Lynn and Chase Woolf.

You see she is not your everyday person, her in this small town, when she was only 4 she was found in a park crying calling out for her Daddy, Papa, and BB. Who 'BB' was nobody knew.

**~Narrators Pov~**

Emily sat at a table while sipping her warm coffee and staring out the window in front of her. People passed by, men, women, and children. A family passed my, there were two men walking by holding hands while watching their son and daughter. She looked away from the sence and looked at her best friend sitting in front of her with a concerned look. "I am fine Hanna." Emily said with a smile. Hanna placed a hand over Emily's and squeezed it trying to give her comfort. Emily looked at the small girl in front of her. Hanna had short brown hair, soft brown chocolate eyes, and soft pale skin.

"Are you sure Em's?" Hanna asked. Emily nodded.

"Yeah, I'll get over it one day." She said her her friend.

Hanna nodded and let go off her friends hand. She looked at her watch and sighed. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Emily nodded. She watched her friend leave and out the door. She looked out the window sadly. Her amethyst eyes dulled slightly. "Yugi..." She whispered. "where are you?" she asked herself as the pain in her heart grew.

**~Back in Japan, Seto office~**

Yugi and the others sat around in Seto's office relaxing after the small performance. Heba sat next to Yugi who had his arm in around his waist, he nibbled on Heba's ear now and than. This time his eye's where red.

Atemu and Yami sat in front of them. Atemu chatted with the blond female Joey, alone with Ryou. Yami watched Yugi. Yugi stopped what he was doing to Heba. His red eye's turned dull making look alike a brown, sadness linger on his face.

Heba look at Yugi who was now looking out the window. "Yugi?"

Yugi looked at Heba. "She is emotional hurting again, but this time it seems like she is calling out to me." He whispered.

"Your little sister?" Heba asked looking up at Yugi with worry. Yugi nodded.

Yami looked at Yugi with small smile.

"Emily...where are you." Yugi thought.


	6. Chapter VII My feelings of remembering

Child's Name: Mua Motou

Age: 15

DOB: June 7

Mother: Mother Unknown

Father: Valon

Blood Type: B

Birth Place: Egypt

Color Eyes: Amethyst

Hair Color: Blond bangs, black base, amethyst tips

Height: 5'11

Weight: 120 lb

Favorite Food: Taco's and Pizza

Favorite Drink: Dr. pepper

Personality: Hyper, gentle, motherly, a slight pervert, loyal, friendly, optimistic, smart, and jealous

Hobbies: love reading, cooking, drawing, dueling, watching TV, hanging out with her Father Valon

* * *

><p><em>`~Last time on Son of A Pharaoh~`<em>

_Yugi looked at Heba. "She is emotional hurting again, but this time it seems like she is calling out to me." He whispered. "Your little sister?" Heba asked looking up at Yugi with worry. Yugi nodded. Yami looked at Yugi with small smile. "Emily...where are you." Yugi thought._

* * *

><p>Thunder crashed in the sky, and the rain fell hard. The dark gray cloud lingered in the sky. Yugi looked out the window of his and Heba's room. Heba's head was in his lap.<p>

Yugi ran his hair though his hair. "Heba." Yugi said in a soft tone looking down at his sleeping lover. Heba had passed out once they got home. Not the Yugi minded much, but they didn't get to finish what they started this morning.

A sigh fell from his lips. His thoughts turned away from Heba for a moment. The man named Yami looked familiar to him. t he couldn't place him anywhere, same thing with Atemu_, _to him Atemu acted motherly, Yugi didn't mind much, it was a soothing feeling to him.

Yugi looked down once again at Heba, smile softly. He lead down and kissed him softly on the lips. He enjoyed Heba's taste. To him, he tasted like sweet oranges wrapped in sweet vanilla. He felt that the kiss was returned and opened his eyes softly to see Heba's beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Nice way of waking me up..." Heba whispered. I smiled and chuckled softly. "I try love." I whispered back to him. Heba slowly sat up and sat on my lap facing me. I wrapped my arms around his waists and kissed him on the lips. I pulled away softly and brushed my lips against his. I felt Heba smile against my lips.

I looked at Heba and yawned slightly. "I getting tired.." I said with a small chuckle. Heba nodded and let out a small chuckle of his own. I laid down with him on top of me. Heba got off my lap and smiled softly.

I took of my pants and shirt only to be in my boxers. Heba did the same. I pulled Heba close to my chest and pulled the covers close to us. I looked at the clock to see that it was 12:32 pm. Half passed Midnight...Yugi was glad it was Friday. He closed his eyes and curled up against Heba. Heba curled up against Yugi. They both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p>Atemu walked into the Apartment they had rented out. Yami closed the door behind them. They took off they shoes, wet coats. Atemu walked into the living room to see their other son sleeping on the couch. He had a book over his face. Atemu smiled and walked over towards him.<p>

"Timaeus love wake up were home." Atemu said softly. Timaeus yawned and removed the book from his face. The teenage boy looked up at his mother and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Hey mom." He whispered softly. Yami came into the living room and chuckled softly. "Timaeus why do you like sleeping on the couch so much." Yami asked walking towards his chair. Which was black leather a recliner.

Timaeus shrugged. "It is comfy." Was all he said. He looked at his mom. "Did you find him?" He asked.

Atemu smiled softly. "Yes we did, but he has changed a lot." Atemu replied to the 16 year old question. Timaeus eyes lit up. "Really where did you find him, how much has he changed?" He asked with a smile sitting up on the couch and pulling his knees to his chest. Yami chuckled at his oldest son. Sometimes he did act a little immature, but they did mind.

Atemu lost his smile a bit and told Timaeus about Yugi, about what he had done, and how he had changes...and how they had met. Timaeus looked at him mother with wide eyes.

"Your kidding right. My little brother who used to be scared of his own shadow...KILLED PEOPLE!" He asked in loud voice. Atemu and Yami nodded a bit. They both knew that Timaeus was over protective of his younger brother.

Timaeus leaned against the couch. "Why did this happen to him of all people." He asked no one in particular. Not that anyone had an answer anyways.

* * *

><p>BC: As you have notice I am going to be add Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos a lot in my stories, mostly because they are hardly in anyones story. I for one think they are awesome characters and should have a right to be in more stories.<p>

Anywho I have another new story up called My Knight In Shining Armor. I had added it yesterday, me and Joy have been working on it for a while. So please read and let us know what you think.

Oh by the way Timaeus in that story is nowhere related to Atemu NOT ONE BIT just so everybody knows! R&R


	7. Chapter VIII The Knights Pain

Child's Name: Timaeus Dragon Sennen

Age: 19

DOB: Feb 14

Mother: Atemu

Father: Yami

Blood Type: A

Birth Place: Egypt

Color Eyes: Turquoise

Hair Color: Blond bangs, black base, Turquoise tips

Height: 6'0

Weight: 120 lb

Favorite Food: stake and fish

Favorite Drink: Strawberry milk

Personality:loyal, friendly, optimistic, smart, and jealous, possives, protective, loving.

Hobbies: love reading, sword praticing, running, relaxing, cooking, and shining hs armor and sword.

* * *

><p><em>`~Last time on Son of A Pharaoh~`<em>

_"Your kidding right. My little brother who used to be scared of his own shadow...KILLED PEOPLE!" He asked in loud voice. Atemu and Yami nodded a bit. They both knew that Timaeus was over protective of his younger brother._

_Timaeus leaned against the couch. "Why did this happen to him of all people." He asked no one in particular. Not that anyone had an answer anyways._

* * *

><p>Timaeus laid on the couch and tried to digest the information he had gotten on his younger brother. He closed his eyes and sighed. His mother Atemu had gone out to buy food for dinner. Yami his father went eith him so that no one would hit on his mom.<p>

Timaeus sat up on the couch and rubbed his face, it hurt to know what his brother had done. He couldn't believe that his brother had killed. He groaned and flipped his cell phone out and flipped through it to find his lover Mitsu.

Mitsu had been his lover sense back in Egypt. His lover had beautiful tri-colored hair, golden blond hair, the base was a beautiful black ember, her tips were white, she had sharp yet soft golden eyes. Her skin was a golden alabaster much like his own. She stood about 5'4.

He had met her on the in training camp. He was the only person who whould fight her.

He pressed the green botton on the phone and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello Timaeus." She said with a loving tone. Timaeus chuckled.

"Hello angel." Timaeus said tiredly.

"Whats wrong love?" She asked in a worried tone. He sighed softly and told her the information he had gotten.

"I'll be right over." She said before hanging up. Timaeus flipped his phone shut and placed it on the coffee table in front of him.

Mitsu knew when he was fustrated, sad, stressed, angry, or even tired. She knew just about everything about him, yet she waited for him, she never push him to do or say anything.

She was always patiant with him, never had she raised her voice to him or tried to have a fight with him. She always tried to make him smile.

He smiled softly yet sadly. His heartached for his younger brother, and he couldn't do anything to help or save him.

He heard the door open and close, he heard soft foot steps. He looked up and over towards the hallway.

He saw his lover, who was looking at him with a soft yet sad smile. She was walking over towards him. She took off her shoes and sat on the his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, he swallon belly had gotten in the way a bit.

He softly pressed his hand on her belly and felt the baby kick.

Mitsu looked up at him. "Just let it go." She whispered into his neck.

Timaeus buried his face in her hair and let a few tears fall.

* * *

><p>BC:Yep Timaeus is going to be Daddy.<p>

I wanted to show how it affected Timaeus, when it came to Yugi and ho close they were.

Mitsu is owned by me, she is based off of some one close.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter R&R


	8. Chapter IX Loving the pain of the other

Child's Name: Yami Yugi Sennen

Age: 5,099

DOB: March 18

Mother: Dead

Father: Dead

Blood Type: A

Birth Place: Egypt

Color Eyes: Crimson

Hair Color: Blond bangs, black base, crimson tips

Height: 6'3

Weight: 120 lb

Favorite Food: Grapes and crapes

avorite Drink: Strawberry wines

Personality:loyal, friendly, fatherly, wise, dark, lazy (At times), , smart, and jealous, possives, protective, loving.

Hobbies: Reading, making love to Atem(u) anywhere possible, raising a family, being a father, looking for Yugi, playing duel monsters, drawing, and cooking.

* * *

><p><em>`~Last time on Son of A Pharaoh~`<em>

_He saw his lover, who was looking at him with a soft yet sad smile. She was walking over towards him. She took off her shoes and sat on the his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, he swallon belly had gotten in the way a bit._

_He softly pressed his hand on her belly and felt the baby kick._

_Mitsu looked up at him. "Just let it go." She whispered into his neck._

_Timaeus buried his face in her hair and let a few tears fall._

* * *

><p>Heba looked at his sleeping lover beside him. He smiled softly and brushed his lovers golden bangs out of his face.<p>

He sat up slightly and winced in pain. He whimpered slightly. He wasn't surprised that he was sore after all, Yugi did warn him that they would finsihed what they started at school.

He heared a loud crash outside and looked out the window. He saw that it was raining, more like pouring. The wind was blowing harshly that it shook the windows. Thunder roared and crashed outside.

He was glad Yugi wasn't awake for this, he was terrifled of storms.

Heba looked down at Yugi. 'You fear clear skies, storm's, and your own past...what happened to you that made you fea?' He asked himself mently.

Yugi whined softly and hugged Heba's pillow to his chest and buried his face the soft white material. Heba chuckled and gently ran his hand through Yugi's hair.

"Yugi who are you...really?" Heba asked. His eyes showed sadness. He knew of Yugi's past, but not the major things.

"Maybe one day, when you find the courge you will tell me everything." He said softly. He enhaled deeply, and exhaled softly.

Heba covered his body with the blanket, he gently grabbed the pillow out of Yugi's grip and place it down on the bed.

Before he knew it, he was wapped in Yugi's arm's and a very horny Yugi at that.

"Kitten why are you up~?" Yugi asked with a purr. Heba gulpped and shived at Yugi's tone.

"I couldn't sleep." Heba said softly. Yugi smirked darkly at this, his eye turning both amethyst and crimson.

~Lemon~

Yugi's hand went down Heba's leg until he stopped at the knee and lifted it up.

Heba knew what was about to happen. He gripped his pillow tightly, as Yugi hard on entered him.

Heba moaned out and bit his lip "Ah So thick~" he moaned and slid a hand over himself to rub his cock harshly.

Yugi watched his lovers hand and smirked "Such a naught boy, touching yourself." he commented and htrusted back into his lover with a low groan on his shoulder.

Heba moaned back and gripped himself tightly "You love it Yugi, and you know it~" Heba smirked as he felt the other male shudder.

"You love the way I touch myself at night, you watch me~" He said huskily with a moan to follow "Give it to me hard~" he demanded and thrusted his hips into his hand and against Yugi's swollen member.

Yugi moaned in pleasure, he grinned and thrusted into the other harder and faster.

Heba moaned out and bit his lip. "Oh Yugi! That's good! So good! Ah! Fuck me!" he screamed out and reached back with one hand to grip Yugi's hair tightly.

Yugi shuddered and bit at Heba's neck lustfully, leaving a mark. Yugi moaned and dug his cock deeper into the male before biting his neck hard and both of them releasing together for the second time that night.

~End of Lemon~

Both male's panted and shared a romantic embrace and kiss, Heba smiled and hummed softly. "I love you Yugi Hikari Sennen." He whispered lovingly.

Yugi smiled and nuzzled his lover and pulled out of him. He curled around his lover, and pulled Heba to his toned chest.

Heba moaned as Yugi removed himself from him. Heba slowly turled in Yugi's arms so that he was facing him. Heba placed his head in the crook of Yugi's neck and breathed in his scent.

Yugi purred softly and wrapped his arms around Heba's waist and pulled him closer.

* * *

><p>Seto laid on his bed looking up at the wall. He had been like this sense pratice, when Yugi sang 'Far Away' He understoon that Yugi was crying out for all of them.<p>

He was crying out for help, hoping that their parent's could hear them.

Seto knew that much, he saw the raw emotion in Yugi's words.

He never wanted to hear such pain from Yugi again, it ripped his heart in two.

He also was calling out for his own parents as well, he wanted them back, he wanted to be back in his own time.

They both know it was nothing but wishful thinking...they would never be home ever again. Seto sighed.

He remembered the painful look on Yugi's face, it was so broken, so painful...his eyes were empty...shattered...dead...

Yugi was and will always be nothing but an empty shell...at least that is what he thought until they met Heba...

Somehow Heba manage to break down Yugi's wall's just by staying by his side. He saw that Heba was never scared of Yugi even when he was beyound pissed.

He was always their...all Yugi had to do was look behind him and he would see Heba's smiling form.

Seto knew from the first day that they met Heba that he was Yugi's other half, his light...his Hikari.

Seto turned onto his other side to see his beautiful puppy sleeping. Joey...was his life...his lover...his other half...it was funny really, when you think about it.

When they first met, they hated one another, they would fight and call each other names. They still fight alot, it was away they communicated with one another, Seto smiled softly and held the blond female close to him.

But to him Yugi was is brother...is sanity...his reason to live...and the most important person in his life, right beside mokuba, and Joey.

He breathed in Joey scent and buried his nose in her long golden locks.

His eyes became heavy and he fell asleep holding his puppy.

* * *

><p>BC: Well heres the whatever chapter number it is.<p>

I dedicate this one to Courtney Arzu, she has been waiting patiently for this, and she has been working hard on 'My Knight in Shining Armor'

So this chapter is for her I hope she enjoys it.


	9. Chapter 10 A game yet to be played

_`~Last time on Son of A Pharaoh~_

_But to him Yugi was is brother...is sanity...his reason to live...and the most important person in his life, right beside mokuba, and Joey._

_He breathed in Joey scent and buried his nose in her long golden locks._

_His eyes became heavy and he fell asleep holding his puppy._

* * *

><p>Yugi opened his eyes the next morning. He looked down at Heba who laid in his arms peacefully. He had a small smile on his tanned face making him look sweet and innocent.<p>

Yugi leaned down and kissed Heba's forehead before untangling himself. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his face. He streched and stood up. He slowly walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He need a wake up call.

Heba opened his eyes and watched Yugi walk into the bathroom. He crawled out of bed and tiptoed after Yugi. He walked into the bathroom and wrapped his arms arounf his naked lover.

"Morning Yugi..." Heba whispered lovingly in Yugi's ear. Yugi smiled and turned around and pulled Heba into his chest and held him close.

"Wanna take a shower with me?" The pale teen asked softly. Heba pulled away and looked up at Yugi and nodded. "Yes, I smell sour." He explained. Yugi chuckled lightly and kissed his lips and slipped into the shower.

"Well come on." He purred teasingly.

Heba got into the shower and sighed in bliss once the hot water raced down his back. Yugi smiled at Heba and grabbed the soap and the scrubby and started to wash Heba's body of the dirt and grime, and the smell of sex.

Once he was finished he washed Heba's body off and kissed his lovers lips before washing off his own body.

Heba rolled his eyes at Yugi's lovey dovey personalty and grabbed te shampoo and washed his hair.

* * *

><p>Later that day the rest of the gang arrived at the apartment. Yugi and Heba were sitting on the couch watching the tournament of Weevil and Rex. Yugi was guessing that Weevil would win and Seto was going for Rex.<p>

In the end Weevil won, he was given a trophy by the game creator Maximilian Pegasus.

"How did you know he was going to when Aibou?" Asked Heba who stared at Yugi with curiosity. Yugi smiled and placed a finger. "Hi-Mit-su." He whispered teasingly. Heba pouted and sighed lightly.

"Meanie." He muttered under his breath. Yugi only chuckled and smiled.

Atemu stared at the two with amusement shining in his eyes.

Yami walked into the room with a white and green box in his hands. "Yugi there is a box for you." He said to the small teen.

Yugi looked over at Yami and frowned once he saw the box. "I didn't order anything." He mused out, walking over towards Yami and gently taking the box and opening it.

Inside was a reddish pink glove, with two star chips and a video.

Heba stared at the objects and shivered lightly. He felt as though something bad was going to happen, and it would change there lives forever.


	10. Chapter 11 Last of the Short

_`~Last time on Son of A Pharaoh~_

_Heba stared at the objects and shivered lightly. He felt as though something bad was going to happen, and it would change there lives forever._

* * *

><p><em>Yugi grabbed the glove and looked at it before putting it on and frowning in thought. "What the hell is this?" Yugi thought after all he didn't order anything.<br>Yugi looked over at Heba who was looking at the box with unease. _

_"Heba did you order anything?" Yugi asked softly. Everyone looked at Heba, that back at Yugi. _

_Heba shook his head slowly. "No, I just have a bad feeling that all..." He whispered lowly and well he turned away looking at the Tv._

_Yugi frowned and snorted lightly before grabbing the tape and walking over towards TV. He couldn't help up feel slightly antsy about it as well. He knelled down and pushed it on. Soon a figure showed up but not just any figure it was Maximilian Pegasus. _

_ Yugi blinked and frowned, he sat back as soon as he started to talk._

_"Well hello there Yugi-boy." He chuckled. _

_Yugi frowned. "What the fuck." He growled._

_The man smirk. "You should watch your language, it is so foul." He mused. _

_Yugi stared at the man with wide eyes. "What do you want." Yugi growled darkly narrowing his eyes, he know knew that he was trapped in a shadow game. He knew what was going to happen. After all he was great at the shadow games, but his father was the best. _

_"I want to play a game with you Yugi-boy." He said as if it was oblivious._

_Yugi blinked. "Sicko." _

_Pegasus glared. "I wasn't talking about that you fool."_

_Yugi raised an eyes brow and settled in front of the screen._

_"Fine lets play." Yugi snapped darkly. _

_Pegasus smirked. "As you wish my Prince." He chuckled, Yugi flinched at the title he had not been called that in years. _

_Yugi grabbed his deck and shuffled, he knew that Heba or Seto was a stake._

* * *

><p><em>BC: Sorry it is so short I think it is a good place to stop, after all it is going toget very hectic and long ^^; YAY BRUISED FINGERS AND RESEARCH! ^^;<br>_


	11. Chapter 12 NOTE! PLEASE READ!

_**A/N This is not an update, I am rewriting the story to fix them, it will only take me a few hours or so, so please don't freak out alright! ^^**_

_**Just wait an hour or two and they should be up and ready! ^^**_

_**Also the demonic is going to be re written again! ^w^ Yayness!**_

_**So Yay! ^^ Who wants an Oc in this story, sense all the bad guys are now good guys... Besides Pegasus? **_


End file.
